In recent years an ever greater number of people have become interested in ecology, the balancing of the worlds environment and its esthetic beauty. It is also necessary for many of these people to live in confined areas such as apartments and high-rises. In order to keep in touch with nature thay have been turning in ever growing numbers to hobbies involving aquariums, terrariums and hanging baskets. In search for greater beauty, many simulated devices have been made for aquariums such as simulated waterfalls, backgrounds, treasure troves and sunken ships. They are also using larger and larger tanks to display these simulated devices in. Many devices have been patented to improve and maintain the aquarium hobby.
One of these patents is British Pat. No. 1,030,966 to Wadkin. Also, French Pat. No. 1,045,329 to Gardner. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,544 to Prody, also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,138 to Suchowski and others.
None of these individually or collectivly anticipate or are intended for use in an Ecolarium (ecology tank)
The instant invention and application are alternate means of assembling and providing the functions of a new hobbie I am promoting. Environmental and esthetic ecology in a tank. Hence, the word Ecolarium (ecology tank). It is the purpose of my ecology tanks to beneficially use, combine and control for invironmental purposes and esthetic beauty all the basic factors of life and make them a part of a new containerized hobby simple enough for any one of ordinary skills to use, yet versatile enough to be enjoyed by even those of very sophisticated skills and desires.
It is also intended that all the basic factors of life be used and controlled for health and beauty and to compliment the other.
These factors are:
Air
Water PA1 Plant life PA1 Water life PA1 Earth life PA1 Micro-organisms
Light
Darkness PA4 Earth
The effects of these on each other plus their effects on,
and the contribution of all of them on the environment and cycle of life. To do this I employ a container or collection of containers having basic compartments. In the instant application the disclosure is concerning the light chamber for the ecology tank.